1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium supporting unit, a recording apparatus, and a medium supporting method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a medium supporting unit, which includes a pressing portion capable of pressing a medium supported by a supporting portion, has been used. The medium is pressed by the pressing portion, thereby making it possible to set the medium by suppressing floating of the medium.
For example, JP-A-2013-227089 discloses a medium supporting unit which includes a set tray as a supporting portion and a frame as the pressing portion capable of performing pressing along the entire periphery of the edge parts of the set tray. Here, in the set tray of the medium supporting unit, an edge portion for accommodating the frame along the entire periphery of the edge parts is provided.
However, if the edge portion for accommodating the pressing portion along the entire periphery of the supporting portion is provided, even when the medium is set in the supporting portion by suppressing floating of the medium, for example, in a case in which a solid (intensely stiff) medium is used, a case in which the medium absorbs moisture in the air, a case in which the medium is turgid with attached ink, or the like, there is a concern that the medium will float if there is no region suppressing floating of the medium.